Where's the Evil Queen?
by GemmaXoxo
Summary: After a curse has wiped Regina's memory, she makes it her mission to gain back what has been lost. Even if getting revenge means meeting her demise.
1. Chapter 1

Regina slowly came to, she was lying in a hospital bed with tubes attached to her arm. Her eyes eventually became accustomed to the bright light that was shining down on her and a unfamiliar man was stood by her bedside. W-wait where am I?" Dr Whale approached her, "Regina a spell has been cas-" she quickly cut him off "a spell? What on earth are you going on about? Your meant to be a doctor so do your job! What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything?" Regina let out a deep sigh and kept her eyes fixated on a intimidated doctor Wjale with questions being thrown at him in every direction.

"Well if you cared to let me finish then I would be able to tell you."

"Fine carry on if you must." Regina narrowed her eyes onto Dr Whale and remained straight faced. "You were determined to destroy the whole of Storybrooke, someone had to stop you so a spell was ordered from the Dark One in order for you to lose your memory in the hope of stopping you." Regina looked at him shocked by what he was telling her as far as she knew she had done nothing wrong.

"When I find the person that did this they will pay, pay a high price." Dr Whale picked up his clipboard and scanned through Regina's notes while checking her monitor to make sure everything was regulated. Regina tugged at the tubes trying to remove them from her arm until she was abruptly stopped by the Dr. "When can I leave? I don't want to be stuck in here for the rest of the week I need to try and remember things again and that won't happen if I'm in here."

"Well its going to be a couple of days before you can leave Regina. When something like this happens you can't just leave straight away and I'm sorry to tell you that memories won't came back at the click of a finger." He looked at her sympathetically as he couldn't offer her much advice on what action to take.

"So your telling me I won't remember anything and I'm going to remain like this; a pathetic woman laying in a hospital bed surrounded by idiots." She shook her head dismissing the idea completely. "I'm sorry Regina but I can let you out in a couple of days, that's the best I can do in the circumstances, I will give your mother a ring for you so she can come and visit." Regina quickly dismissed the doctor's comment and signalled for him to leave the room promptly.

The dark haired woman tried to delve deep into her memories and all she could seem to remember was being the mayor of storybrooke and her mother Cora, the use of magic never dawned on her and that aspect of her life was erased.

Dr Whale promptly made his way over to a small telephone that was attached to the wall just outside of Regina's room. He dialled Cora's number from the list of contacts in his booklet that he kept in his left pocket and patiently waited for her to answer. After a few minutes a loud crash echoed down the corridor and Dr whale dropped the phone back in the holder to see what was going on. In the distance he could see a older woman of short stature with a reddened face. As she rushed down the corridor the sound of her heels resonated in his ears and as she came closer the face was much more familiar to him.

"What the hell is going on? Why is my daughter in hospital I want answers and I want them now." the older woman paused for breath and waited for a response from the doctor. "Hello Cora, a memory spell was put onto your daughter we don't know who it was yet and she might still have some memory but most of what she used to know will be gone."

"When I find out who the culprit is I will rip out their heart without a shadow of doubt." Cora shoved Whale out of the way and stormed down the corridor scanning each room to find which one her daughter was in.

The older woman knelt down and placed her hand on the cold concrete floor which helped to reveal a path to her daughters whereabouts. As Cora approached the room she saw her daughter lying in the bed with the tubes attached to her body. Her face was more pasty looking than usual and her lips were a pale red rather than the blood red lipstick she would normally apply. Cora made her way over to the bed and placed her hand over Regina's giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hello Regina, I heard what happened to you is there anything you remember? Do you know who I am?" She gave her a concerned look.

"Yes I do your my mother but that's all I can remember and that I'm the mayor of Storybrooke, I wish I knew who the idiot was that done this."

"Don't worry Regina when I find the person that has done this I will rip out their heart, seeing as you don't know how to use magic I can teach you which will allow you to regain the power that you had. So you can reclaim your place as the Evil Queen and we will be more powerful than ever."

Regina looked at her mother puzzled by what she meant but agreed as she wanted to seek revenge on the person that had done this.

Cora glanced around the room to make sure no one else was around and began to gently remove the tubes from her daughter's body to free her from the restrictions of the hospital. Once she had finished she picked up Regina's hands and placed her in her own. The older woman told her to shut her eyes and as she waved her hand they were removed from the hospital and ended up outside back at Storybrooke. Cora soon disappeared and left her daughter to readjust herself to the changes that had been made.

Regina stared intently at her new surroundings and couldn't understand why everything looked different as much as she tried to familiarise herself with everything it wasn't possible. As she walked down the unusual streets the people that saw her dropped their eyes to the floor and hurried past her avoiding any contact with her. Regina smiled to herself at the thought of people feeling threatened by her even though she had lost her memory.

The dark haired woman made her way into the small diner that sat on the corner of the street and observed the people that were sat in the diner. Most people had the look of shock on their faces when they saw Regina enter which confused her.

"You shouldn't be here Regina your meant to have no memory we all heard that someone had ordered a spell from the Dark One to stop you from destroying the whole town, you have no power over us anymore." David shouted out in front of the rest of the diner and received a loud cheer from all of his supporters one of those being Mary-Margaret.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet if I were you, I don't have recollection of everything that has happened to me but much to your disappointment I can retain some of my memories and one of them is me being Mayor of this town. Which means I still have control and you take orders from me, not from some coward of a man that thinks he can over throw me, I will regain all of my power soon enough then all of you will pay the price." Regina smiled devilishly and made her way out of the diner glaring at the people that looked in her direction. As she stepped outside the dark haired woman noticed that the sky looked much darker than usual and stood in front of her was Cora who appeared just outside the diner.

"Mother how do you do that, you seem to just disappear then reappear was I once able to do that?"

"Yes you were able to my dear but in time you will be able to do as much as I can, I need to show you where your office is so you know for future reference and it's your home." Cora took her daughter's hand once again and transported her to her home. Regina looked up at the house that stood in front of her her it was bigger than she expected.

As she entered the house she admired the fine interior and the lavish furniture that was in her house. The cleanliness and the pale colour of the room reminded her of the hospital that she had woken up in. As much as she wanted too she didn't recognise anything that was in her home. Mirrors adorned her walls and a few simple prints covered the walls giving the house a stylish and elegant feel. The darkness of her room made her reflect on how she felt towards the people in the diner and the person that had cast the spell on her.

"This house is quite spectacular it's almost hard to believe that it is actually mine." She smiled to herself as she looked around. "Yes you have always had the best possible taste my dear and your garden is something to be proud of as well."

Regina sauntered into the garden and admired the view. The grass was cut to perfection and a large apple tree stood pride of place in the front of her garden. Filled with the reddest apples imaginable. She stared at the tree for a few moments and felt that it was of some significance but she couldn't pin down what that was.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Regina made herself comfortable in the white leather seat that was positioned behind her desk. The light shone through the curtains illuminating the darkened room. Before she could carry on with any paperwork her mother appeared in her normal fashion. She was wearing a black and purple dress that trailed across the floor and her hair was encased in a tight bun. There was something different about her she had an uneasy grin on her face which gave her daughter the impression that she was planning something.

Regina glared at her mother waiting for a reason as to why she was standing in her office. "Hello my dear, we have to pay a visit to someone, he might have the reason to why you lost your memory."

The younger woman arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows in confusion by her mother's proposal. "Mother what are you talking about? Who would possibly be able to help me?"

"His name is Mr Gold he is the dark one and he possesses knowledge which I need to manipulate from him, he owns a shop that has a collection of dark magic and we are going there. There is a book of spells which he took from me and I want them back." Cora smiled to herself deviously.

The older woman moved in closer to her daughter and took her hand in her own. A swirl of purple smoke consumed them and within seconds they appeared outside Mr Gold's shop. Regina looked in amazement by how she was transported to a completely different area with minimal effort.

Cora glanced around to make sure none of the towns people were watching her and she peered into the shop window scanning the area in order to spot Mr Gold's location. She assured herself that he wasn't in there and she proceeded to make her entrance.

Regina watched her mother as she gripped onto the small golden handle that was attached to the shabby looking wooden door. A small flash of light reflected from the handle and the door swung open allowing them access.

The younger woman paid particular attention to the vast collection of items that Mr Gold had, none of which she could remember seeing. Towards the front of the shop was an intriguing looking brown book that was adorned with a red stone in the middle and was surrounded by the glass cabinet. Both women moved closer towards the book and Cora reached out to the cabinet slowly opening the door and carefully pulling it from the stand that it rested on.

Regina stared at the book intently trying to figure out what it was and what it could contain.

"This is the key to your power Regina; you can learn the spells from here that will make you feared by everyone again." A small smirk spread across the dark haired woman's face.

Rumple suddenly woke from the sleep he was in. There were distorted sounds of voices in the background but it was too difficult to pin down exactly who's voices they were. He ran his fingers through his slightly tangled hair and grabbed a dagger that was hidden in a small cupboard round the back of the shop.

He slowly manoeuvred towards the front of the shop being cautious not to make too much noise as he wanted to see who the intruders were. As he gained closer access to where the other people were located a familiar scent filled the atmosphere and he knew straight away it was the perfume that Cora always wore.

"Hello dearie, can I help you with something? How rude of me I forgot to ask how if your memory Regina? "He grinned to himself and watched Cora's expression change instantly.

"How do you know about that? Was it you that gave it to someone to give to Regina?" Cora hissed and narrowed her darkened eyes onto him.

"Well of course dearie who else would it be? Snow white came in here and asked for something to stop Regina with her reign of terror but as she knows all magic comes with a price."

" You stupid little imp out of all people why did you sell black magic to snow white, I hope you know what you've started." A glow of purple flashed through Cora's eyes as Regina watched in horror of what she might do next.

The older woman grinned deviously and raised her towards Rumple before he could say anything he was forced into the wall at full speed. He plummeted into the wooden cabinet that was filled with different spells and slid down the wall onto the hardened floor.

Rumple grabbed his stick that was in close proximity and slowly pulled himself back up. He flicked a loose hair away from his face and straightened out his jacket while leaning onto his stick.

"That's no way to treat someone that has the answers for you is it dearie, I'm just trying to run a business."

"At least this way means I can rip out snow white's heart myself and add it to my collection."Cora smiled pleasingly and took her daughters hand and transported them both out of Mr Gold's shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Regina stood in the office with her arms folded tightly across her chest staring out into the garden admiring the large tree that adorned the green space. Her mother appeared in the office holding a small spherical glass ball that had a transparent appearance and a crafty smile was plastered over the older woman's face.

Regina dragged herself away from the view of the outdoors and glanced at her mother who had a crafty smile plastered across her face, which made her suspicious of what she had planned next.

"Mother what are you planning now? Does it have anything to do with that black haired bitch that placed this curse on me?" Regina smirked at the thought of wiping the smile off the so called innocent woman's face.

"Yes it does my dear, this crystal ball can reveal to me snows location and we will be able to see what activities she is taking part in and we can soon crush her enjoyment." Cora laughed deviously and gestured for her daughter to move in closer to witness what the ball was going to reveal.

The older woman rubbed her hand over the cold surface of the ball causing it to go cloudy. An image of snow white and charming began to form through the cloudy mist and it revealed that they were about to start their wedding ceremony. Both women realised that it would be the perfect opportunity to interrupt the celebrations.

Cora offered her hand to her daughter and she accepted. A puff of smoke surrounded both of the women and they transported to the entrance of the castle.

Regina stared up at the massive building totally taken back but the sheer size of it. As they made through the front of the castle a short stocky man stood by the entrance, covered in armour guarding the door from any intruders.

The older woman sighed as he was certainly no match for her power and she lifted her hands and with a flick of her fingertips he disappeared as if he never even existed. The both laughed simultaneously and sauntered down the red carpet, Regina admired the fine architect that went into making the castle, while Cora directed her vision straight ahead focusing her mind on the task ahead.

Cora peered into each room as she walked past trying to locate snow white and charming. As they made their way past a few of the rooms, one on the left was filled with people and sounds of laughter and cheer were echoing through the room, a sound Cora didn't like to hear.

Both women casually walked down the red carpet that led to the room where they could trap the soon to be charmings. All the guests spun around in their seats as soon as they heard unfamiliar footsteps entering the room. Their mouths opened wide horrified by who was present.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the celebrations; we must have lost the invitation in the post." Cora directed her eyes onto a bearded dwarf that was glaring at her.

He shouted out "What's she doing here? I thought she was meant to be dead?

Cora laughed loudly and raised her hands above her head directing them towards the dwarf. With a flick of her fingertips the man was silenced.

"That's better, If anyone else wants to try that then you will end up like your little friend, it could be worse I could have killed you all." Cora smirked and signalled for her daughter to follow her down to the front where snow and charming were standing.

Snow swallowed hard and took a deep breath as she watched the two women getting closer to her.

Charming drew his sword from the small pocket that it was resting in and pressed it towards the older woman's neck, pressing the metal harder onto her skin.

"You're just a weak man charming, your no hero and you certainly don't have the power to kill me with a sword or not." Cora moved herself in closer only inches away from his chest.

Snow shoved Cora out of the way and placed herself in front of charming in order to provide him with some protection as it was her they wanted.

"Its me that you want so don't get charming involved, I'm not scared of you Cora and I'm not scared of Regina now she is powerless, and has only you to rely on."

Cora's eyes flashed a deep shade of purple as she let the venomous words slip from her mouth effortlessly "You're a stupid little girl snow, you always have been ever since you were a child, How can anyone even love you and charming is too stupid to see past your scheming little ways. You may think that you have the whole of the kingdom wrapped around your little finger but you're wrong, they will soon be under my command and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Cora forced her hand into Snows whites' chest and watched her expression change immediately. Her eyes weren't full of hope anymore and her constant optimism offered her no chance of survival.

"How does it feel now snow for someone to be taking something from you, your little potion that you acquired from the dark one didn't exactly have the desired effect, I managed to recall some of my memories and you're going to pay for what you did to me and I will regain my title as queen." Regina smirked and watched her mother destroy the person that tried to destroy her life.

Cora stared at the heart that was held in between her hands. It was a bright red and was so pure more beautiful than the other hearts she had managed to add to her collection. She squeezed it gently watching the young woman's colour draining from her face and the look of helplessness on her loved ones faces.

She squeezed it harder each time until it crushed effortlessly, dust scattered across the floor and her lifeless body fell to the bottom of the floor. Her lips went white and Charming rushed over to his wife cradling her in his arms.

Tears streamed down his face as he felt a cold feeling come over his body. As he released his wife's body from his arms he made a feeble attempt to attack Cora. The older woman looked down at the poor excuse of a man and both women disappeared in a puff of purple smoke leaving everyone to mourn over the death of their precious snow white.


End file.
